We can do this Together
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: SingaLong and DanceALong as my animaniac characters and the original ones sing parody songs to HSM and more...
1. Chapter 1

**_Cast: Together, together, accomplious everyone! Together, together, come one lets do this job! Together, well lend a, hand any time. Together, Together, come on lets do this rhyme!_**

**_Rito: Here and now, we can do applacations. We always figure it out. That any dream, has an applacation, that is what it'll be all about!_**

**_Rita: Everyone, is special in all ways. We all know we are strong.We would just blame, if everyone were same. Were glad we're here to shout..._**

**_Cast: We can do this together! Once we show, that we know, we can go, as we stand out! We can do this togeth! As we stand, for admired fans, their dreams'll come true!_**

**_Together, together, accomplious everyone! Together, together, come one lets do this job! Together, well lend a, hand any time. Together, Together, come on lets do this rhyme!_**

**_Richy: If we here, we speak'in out in our voice! We gonna rock your house. The parties up. So everyone do this right. C'mon lets make this tight!_**

**_Riley: If we not here, how are we stuck together? We'de rather make it more!_**

**_Cast: We can do this together! Once we show, that we know, we can go, as we stand out! We can do this togeth! As we stand, for admired fans, their dreams'll come true!_**

**_Wild cat, sing your song. It ain't any better as we get a long. If there's a wild cat in your house, hire someone to get it out! Wild cats in your hair? Get them out and show them air. C'mon we can do it lets get to it time to show what's right!_**


	2. When there was me and you

**_When There was me and you,_**

**_sung by: Ezibella and Yakko_**

**_Yakko: It's hard to recevive, what I couldn't see.._**

**_Both: Eventhough it was beside me._**

**_Ezibella: Thought I was alone, with no one that souled..._**

**_Both: Even still my heart remind me._**

**_Yakko: This phase is stronger than others._**

**_Both: I went there to be... I never had some one, that loves me like he/she do, they way he/she do! I never had some one, as conforting as you, no one like you! So lonely before, until now... when there was me and you!_**

**_Ezibella: So good to be clean, so bad to lured..._**

**_Both: Don't have to say your swore!_**

**_Yakko: So long I was lost, but now I'm sound..._**

**_Both: Don't have to say it loudddd._**

**_Yakko: This love combines all others._**

**_Both: I want you to be... I never had some one, who treats me like a queen/king, some one that's kean. I never had some one, that knows we how to do, the things you do...I'm was nothing but a vodoo...tillthere was me and you. Boop, boop, badoo. Boop, bood, a boot, boodo. I what oh what oh?_**


	3. Zip, Zap, Zop, straight to the top

_**Zip, Zap, Zop. Zip straight to the bop**_

**_sung by: Rhyan and Wakko_**

**_Rhyan: I believe in steam and... fire on the sun._**

**_Wakko: Baby, to be on the fun... you've got to be the one._**

**_Rhyan: Crick'in and a crack'in, straighten out my best._**

**_Wakko: Anything it takes to have us passed our test._**

**_Both: Work our butts off, every day. We should kick the competition. Send them all the way._**

**_Rhyan: Yeah, we're gonna._**

**_Both: Zip, Zap, Zop, straight to the top..._**

**_Wakko: Skoot around your floor and..._**

**_Both: Move it, and move it til you drop! Just Zip, Zap, Zop, straight to the top. Rippin up this story! _**

**_Wakko: We'll keep shootin up to we make the shot..._**

**_Rhyan: Shottttttt!_**

**_Both: When we reach the top! Zip, Zap, and zop!_**


	4. Being We

_**Being We**_

**_sung by: Alex and Minerva_**

**_Alex: I keep on... tryin. Til I got every moment that I have reached._**

**_Minerva: (spoken) You mean we are trying. (sung) but we're being we._**

**_Alex: You know the world likes to see us... in a way that's suckisher than we really are._**

**_Minerva: Filling the space between us... so we're coupled hearts._**

**_Both: Bend the truth that fills the roots... that everyone should see..._**

**_Alex: Just being we!_**

**_Minerva: We sorry,_**

**_Alex: If we lyin._**

**_Both: There is a kind... a peace in everyone!_**

**_Alex: If both we tryin. So we're still being we. Can you feel the presure? Like the shore the ocean holds._**

**_Minerva: Connecting all our feelins, like the lacing soles. _**

**_Both: Pricing when we've seen enough. And that is how'll it be!_**

**_Alex: We're being we. _**

**_Minerva: We keep on..._**

**_Alex: Tryin._**

**_Bothy: Every model should pose for everyone_**

**_Alex: We ain't lyin._**

**_Both: It's just who we we._**

**_Minerva: Pumpin!_**

**_Alex: Stridin._**

**_Both: There is a star that touches everyone._**

**_Alex: But if you keep annoyin!_**

**_Both: Than there's no such need._**

**_Minerva: No such need._**

**_Both: You know the world likes to see us... in a way that's suckisher than we really are._**


	5. You can, always tell the truth

**_You can always tell the truth_**

_sung by: Yakko, Ezibella, Rita, Gabrielle, and Wakko._

Yakko: Ya never know when you're gonna deal.

Ezibella: Oh, ya never see it happen on TV but real.

Rita: Always I can make my mind oh that I would ever heal tonight.

Three: All, things are strange, even though it isn't true.

Yakko: Yeah,

Ezibella: Oh

Three: No, one knows, what pain can really do to you.

Yakko: Never really know that you've been there all along.

Three: You can, always tell the truth. I even tell my heart it's true yeah. You can always tell the truth. All you need, to succeed, is to beat the read. Yeah, yeah, yeah ,yeah.

Wakko: Yeah, we gotta good thing on the run.

Gabrielle: Oh, right here should be to sing-a-long!

Both: Ya never really know what love can bind. For all we see can ruin thine. For everything we ever gave and ever lookin for! You can, always tell the truth.

Gabrielle: Oh.

Both: I know you even see it too.

Wakko: Yeah!

Both: You can, always tell the truth. From the rude to the booth for a dream come true.

Yakko:You can always tell the truth.

Ezibella: woahw

Rita: Yeah.

All: Even though I know you do!

Wakko: You can, always tell the truth.

All: From the rude to the booth for a dream come true. You can, always tell the truth.

Gabrielle: Yeah.

All: We're feeling like the robinhood. You can, always tell the truth. From the right, to the sight, yeah we do, can always tell the truth!


End file.
